The day the world stood still
by PeCj
Summary: In this story there will be 4 animes. Fma brotherhood, naruto, Fairy tail, Dragon ball z. This story has language and chapters will take time to come out I'm new with this website so bear with me a bit, until I get used to it. Finished first chapter I hope you enjoy, and review please and give feed back on things I can improve. Thanks
1. The day the world stood still, part 1

The 4th great ninja war was about to end with this battle, the battle that I would think would never happen in my life, me and Sasuke are fighting the rabbit goddess, the mother of all chakra and she is getting corned, she has no idea of what to do, well that's what I thought anyway but of what is about to happen will change not only my world but other worlds as well.

"Sasuke let's finish this."

"Hmph, don't screw this up Naruto."

"Something is wrong here, how could the corner her this fast."

"What's wrong Kakashi sensei."

"Nothing Sakura, nothing at all."

"Naruto are you ready, let's seal this bitch already."

"Right let's go"

Naruto does is all famous Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Sasuke ready's his eye. Every naruto attacks except for the real one, he sits back and watches his clones kick the living shit out of Kaguya. Sasuke seeing this was surprised also suspicious at this scene, but he decided to continue with the plan.

"Its ready, Naruto I'm ready are you."

"Hell yea, let's finish this."

Sasuke teleport's him and naruto to each other side of the rabbit goddess and in those moments it seemed the won but in a flash she opened 3 dimensions to different worlds and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi and the other 2 dimensions for sucked in to 1. Then there was silence.


	2. The day the world stood still, part 2

The 4th great ninja war was about to end with this battle, the battle that I would think would never happen in my life, me and Sasuke are fighting the rabbit goddess, the mother of all chakra and she is getting corned, she has no idea of what to do, well that's what I thought anyway but of what is about to happen will change not only my world but other worlds as well.

"Sasuke let's finish this."

"Hmph, don't screw this up Naruto."

"Something is wrong here, how could they corner her this fast."

"What's wrong Kakashi sensei."

"Nothing Sakura, nothing at all."

"Naruto are you ready, let's seal this bitch already."

"Right let's go"

Naruto does is all famous Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Sasuke ready's his eye. Every naruto attacks except for the real one, he sits back and watches his clones kick the living shit out of Kaguya. Sasuke seeing this was surprised also suspicious at this scene, but he decided to continue with the plan.

Even Naruto was surprised and also suspicious at this she was no even 10 minutes ago kicking are asses and you mean my clones are winning. Somethings not right here, I just hope whatever she does doesn't kill us all.

"Its ready, Naruto I'm ready are you."

"Hell yea, let's finish this."

Sasuke teleports him and naruto to each other side of the rabbit goddess and in those moments it seemed the won but in a flash she opened 3 dimensions to different worlds and naruto swore he here her say "Finally all of the strongest people will finally clash." Naruto's suspicions where correct. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi and the other 2 dimensions where sucked in to 1. Then there was silence.


	3. The day of knowledge

"The time as come for me to finally obtain God." Said Father

"Are you crazy, how can you do something like that." Said Edward Elric

"With all of the people in this country I will obtain God with there energy, and I will make him mine." Said Father

"Fullmetal what's going on." Said Mustang

"I-I don't believe it, are you insane." Said Izumi

"Why are you doing this you, YOU BASTARD!" Said Edward

"What's the point in telling you, you're about to die anyway." Said Father

"Huh, what do you mean by that." Said Al

"What didn't you know, you five are the sacrifices, for me to obtain God." Said Father

"Now, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Father walked over to his "thorne" and placed his hand in the transmutation circle and activated it. All around Amestris a transmutation circle activated, a red light was all the population of almost 50 million saw. Then in an instant all the souls where ripped from there bodies.

"E-Ed." Said Winry

* * *

"NOW GOD WILL BE MINE!" Said Father

Two gates appeared one in Amestris, and the other on the moon. The gates fought each other with black hands. Father arose in his black with the eyes from, and pulled the moon's gates hands.

"YOU WILL BE MINE, YOU WILL BE MINE!" Said Father

In the mist of the chaos, three holes in space opened and out of those holes, appeared the strongest warriors in the universe. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, Zeref Dragneel, Juvia Lockser, Lexus Dreyar, Levy McFadden, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Pather Lily, Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Son Goten, Whis, Lord Beerus, Frieza, Majin Buu, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Videl, Bulma Brief, Jaco, and Krillin.

* * *

Father finally obtained God.

"What the fuck just happened." Said Ed

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's not good." Said Al

"He killed every one." Said Hohenheim

"What, he-he- THAT BASTARD WILL PAY." Said Mustang

"Heh, I'm going to pay? Please you can't even see me Mustang." Said Father

"Even without my eyes, everyone here will stop you." Said Mustang

"Wait, I can save every one." Said Hohenheim

"What do you mean Hohenheim." Said Father

"While you ignored the peoples souls, I got to know mine all my 500,000 souls and I placed souls all over the country to put the souls back in their bodies." Said Hohenheim

"Tha-thats impossible. There's no way you can do that."

"Dont believe me, just watch. NOW, DO IT NOW GUYS!"

* * *

Somewhere in Amestris.

"Well we don't have are bodies to return to but, the people of this country do."

There's no reason for then to face the same fate as us."

"Let us return them to there rightful bodies."

* * *

A bright light erupted in Amestris, out of nowhere a transmutation circle appeared. The souls of 50 million erupted from Father, Everyone that was alive looked on in shock. The souls went back to there own bodies.

"What the Hell just happened to us." Said Winry

"All I remember is a black nothingness of torture and anguish." Said Pinako

"Did Ed do it."

* * *

"You you, BASTARD YOU WILL PAY, HOHENHEIM! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Just then he let of an attack that destroyed half of the central building. Every barley escaped with their lives.

"What the fuck just happened." Said Ed

"That is the power of God, my son." Said Hohenheim

"You all will parish at my hands." Said Father

"Now be patient Father, you will-or should I say we will destroy them all together." Said Kaguya

"I have a plan that will make them all bow to are knees, but it will take time so father come with us till then."

Just then team Fairy Tail, team Naruto, and team Dragon Ball Z appeared next to team Fma Brotherhood.

Kaguya, Zeref, and Majin Buu appeared next to Father. And that's the day the world stood still.


End file.
